happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy and his Twenty
Flippy and his Twenty is an episode from Season 15 of the Happy Tree Friends Fanon series. It involves Josh and Pranky turning up the heat, squirting ketchup and even popping a balloon which causes Flippy and his "friends" to massacre each other! Even Flippy dies Roles Starring *Flippy Featuring *Josh *Pranky Appearances *Ale *Ziggles *Crazy *Nippy *Ancolyp *Perry *Rip *Torn *Savaughn *Frostbite *Whistle *Trixie *Enya *Rex *Sapphire Plot Flippy and his "friends" are walking in the woods. Josh and Pranky see them and Pranky thinks about letting them kill each other. Josh was rather uneasy with the idea but he complies. They hide in a metal hut and Pranky squirts ketchup on Perry's path. Then he plays irritating music for Crazy to hear. He then throws a fireball at Frostbite. He then places a crowd cutout in front of Ziggles. Finally, he gets a balloon (Josh covers his ears) and pops it really loud for Flippy and his friends to hear. Perry, Crazy, Frostbite, Flippy and all his friends flip out. A peaceful walk has turned into a war! Josh says "Uh-oh!" First Flippy throws a grenade at Savaughn and Ancolyp and it explodes, killing them. Ale then unsheathes her knife and cuts Rex and Sapphire in half. She didn't realise that she killed Flippy's brother. Rip and Torn back onto each other and kill Trixie, Crazy and Perry by ripping and tearing them. Ale then appears and slays Rip and Torn. Josh and Pranky still watch on from their hut. Frostbite stays behind a tree before Nippy carries him away and leaving his body festered with cuts, holes and slices. Flippy prepares his signature knife and kills, slices and stabs Nippy and Ziggles. Enya looks around for anymore victims until Flippy and Ale find her and pounce on her. Enya then mumbles "Mamma Mia!" (because she is Italian) and Flippy and Ale kill her. Flippy then has no choice but to decapitate Ale. Pranky sprays water on Flippy which snaps him out of his evil form. A dog then appears. Flippy walks away and whistles which causes him to get mauled by Whistle. When the massacre is over. Josh comes out of the metal hut and makes "THE END" out of army uniforms. The iris closes on the D. Deaths *Savaughn and Ancolyp were blew up by a grenade *Rex and Sapphire were sliced in half by Ale *Trixie, Crazy and Perry were ripped to pieces by Rip and Torn *Rip and Torn were slayed by Ale *Nippy carries away Frostbite and kills him *Nippy and Ziggles were killed, shredded and stabbed by Flippy *Enya was killed by Flippy and Ale *Flippy decapitates Ale with his bowie knife *Flippy was mauled by Whistle Moral "Don't get caught in the crossfire!" Trivia *This episode is the only episode to have "THE END" written at the end. *This episode has the most evil characters including Flippy. *This episode is one of the few episodes with Flippy's name in it. *Ziggles is seen again for the first time since "The Right Side of the Tracks" *Ironically, Josh and Pranky survived the massacre since they were watching from a metal hut *This is Savaughn's Debut. *Grunts the Gruesome, Hawkeye, Fireball and Moldy were some of the few Flippy-sues not to appear. Category:Season 15 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes